While prostaglandins (PCs), fatty acid derived signaling molecules, mediate cell migration during inflammation, immune reactions, reproduction, and cancer, the mechanisms by which PGs regulate migration remain unclear. It is likely that PGs contribute to cell migration through similar means during both normal cell migrations and those that take place during cancer metastasis. As PG synthesis and signaling components have been evolutionary conserved, one can utilize the genetic tools available in Drosophila to uncover the activities and signaling events mediated by PGs during cell migrations at a level of detail that cannot easily be obtained in other species. To establish Drosophila as a model for studying PG signaling the expression and mutant phenotypes of conserved PG synthesis and signaling components will be characterized. Then, using a genetic interaction screen the PG biogenesis genes involved in cell migration, as well as which signal transduction components and cell adhesion molecules important for PG mediated migrations will be determined. As PG synthesis is upregulated in numerous cancers, the results may reveal novel mechanisms of cancer progression and identify new diagnostic tools or therapeutic targets for cancer. [unreadable] [unreadable]